1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for playing a music file. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and a terminal for playing and displaying a music file that enable a user to easily change the progress and volume of a music file being played in the terminal or select another music file.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, terminals have developed from simple tools used simply to make and receive phone calls into multimedia devices that offer a wide variety of supplementary services. Such supplementary services include electronic note functions, gaming, and schedule management functions. Terminals have also been developed to use wireless Internet services which allow a user to find information on the Internet, to send and receive e-mails, and the like which significantly increases the convenience of use.
Further, a terminal with a music player for playing back music files has been developed to meet increasing demands for multimedia services. A terminal that is capable of playing back music files enables a user to listen to music in a manner similar to that of a conventional dedicated music file player such as a portable cassette player. The terminal can play back a desired music file and output the music file through a built-in speaker or earphone.
In general, after a playback mode is selected, a desired music file is selected for playback. During playback, a user may select a specific button or function in order to change the progress and volume of a music file being played. In order to select another music file, the user must return to an upper level menu within the playback mode.
When a music file is being played using a terminal with a music player in this manner, executing associated supplementary functions causes considerable inconvenience to the user. Thus, there is a need to develop a method for operating a music player in an easy and convenient manner. There is also an increasing need to provide a novel user interface for a user of a terminal equipped with a music player.